A Sad Love Story(Edward x reader)
by YandereBlossom
Summary: As people say good things must come to a end...It did and I payed my fee My mother and father died.. But I then relized alchemy...What did I do then I tried to save them but I payed the prize and lost a leg in exchange for hearing the words of a god... But then after that I found my light his name was Edward. I am free as I once was from the darkness.. He saved me from it...


**This is my first fanfiction please enjoy, Oh and I cant read well or spell...Yes weird right?  
Well anyways other than that enjoy another thing...Al is 7 and ed is ~YandereBlossom**

 **Chapter 1: Holy what a day...**

 **-7 year's old-**

 **I yawn as I walk down the road skiping. Then I see a big crowd around something.  
I walk up to the crowd. I see 2 boys. I walk to the front of the crowd.**

 **"Whoa..." I say as I stare hyptnotized at the boys.**

 **I didn't have much sleep lately because of alchemy...I was studing 2 days and nights  
without sleep..So something happened because of it..**

 **"Alchemy!"I say feeling dizzy...**

 **"Yeah it is you know alchemy?" Said one of the boys.**

 **"Yes I do...Because-"I say as I passed out.**

 **The croud backed up away from me as I stood there sleeping. I snored and tossed and turned.**

 **"Uh...Um... Lady .. Are you ok.." He said with a confuessed face staring at me.**

 **"Hey, Brother I think she passed out should we take her home so she can sleep more  
comfortably?" Said the other concerned boy.**

 **"Umm..What will mom think?" Said the confuessed boy before.**

 **"Uh, maybe shell let us, I mean who wouldn't help a little girl ?" Said the concerned boy.**

 **" I guess we can help her." He said.**

 **They both lifed me up and took me to there house...**

 **-Minutes later-**

 **"So what happened to her?" Said there mom.**

 **"She just passed out.. " Said one of the boys.**

 **-5 minutes later-**

 **"Meow..." I said in my sleep.**

 **"I heard a cat." Said one of the boys.**

 **"How about we go check on her " The mom said happily**

 **"Alright." Said the boys.**

 **_In the room_**

 **"Cats...Meow...I'm a...Cat...Meow...Envy.." I said in my sleep.**

 **"AHHHHHHH"I screamed in my sleep..**

 **"Um are you ok?" Said one of the boys**

 **I sit up, With a serious face.**

 **"Yeah...Just a nightmare.."**

 **"What was it about? I mean it sounded like you were a cat and you were mad cause you said envy"  
Said a boy with braided hair.**

 **"Envy...Is a...Person...He killed my parents...Because of me... And the cat part is cause I'm a neko  
Alchemist!"I said frowning at first but then smiling and laughing.**

 **"How can you be so happy after saying that?!" Said the boy with braided hair.**

 **"Well I'm not and any ways Every good thing must come end sooner or later... And I got the ending  
Of the good part..."**

 **They sit there with sad and kinda terrified faces.**

 **"Oh my gosh darling I don't think its good to smile about that..." The mother said hugging me**

 **"I look like I'm smiling but.." Touches face and feels water coming from my eyes.**

 **I was crying hard after that, but I decided to tell them about every thing. They are the only ones I trust.**

 **-**

 **Haii! Can you find the quote? Oh you didn't? Well ill tell next chapter! Like and follow me!  
YandereBlossom!  
I really like this one I hope you do too!  
Too let you know when I said confussed face it was Edward and when I said concerned face it was Al.  
Also none of this actually happened to me...But if you lost someone dear to you I'm very sorry...  
Next chapter will be about the readers past also I will put a quote in there! Be sure to be tooned in  
and read the whole chapter for the next one even the beginning and ending! Remember the beginning of  
the next chapter has the quote!  
This is all I had time for...Well for this chapter! I promis ill make probably make over 10 chapters or  
even more! All the ideas Were just popping in to my head so I did not plan this chapter out before making it!  
Oh shucks, Don't give the credit only to me now It was other fanfictions and the anime! Now I do not own this  
Only Ideas and writing but the anime is the creators! By the way I'm only a 6th grader so I cant spell that well..  
But I hope you enjoyed!Have a Blossom week!~** ** _YandereBlossom_**

 **  
** ** _Anime is not mine but the anime is: Fullmetal Alchemist_** ****


End file.
